


After All We've Been Through

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Brick has heart eyes for Mordy and doesn't know how to handle it so he scares away Mordy's date, Idiots Realizing They Like Each Other, Jealous Brick, M/M, Oblivious Mordecai, Swearing, Tired Tina, this is pretty much me trying to get a feel for the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: Mordecai goes out on a date, and Brick doesn't care much for it.Tina figures that enough is enough, and that it's time for Brick to finally do something about his feelings.





	After All We've Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I haven't written in over a year, but I've been inspired! I tried to shake off the rust, so I apologize if there's still some lingering around. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it!
> 
> (Also, sorry for any spacing errors, I'm really out of practice with AO3's formatting)

Tina had very quickly learned to ignore most of the noises that she heard while working at her boom-a-doom station. Metal was always making noise that she didn’t have time for, and Brick never felt the need to silence his “work-out grunts”. But the sound and sight of Brick almost knocking his punching bag into the back wall of his station _did_ call for some attention. Maybe not all of her attention, but she could spare like… 30 percent.

When she was almost positive that her shit wouldn’t blow seconds after she left, Tina strutted over to Brick’s station. He didn’t acknowledge her, _how rude_, and he looked more pissed than usual. Which, he always looked a little pissed, but this was really pissed. Tina figured it was best to lean against one of the support beams in preparation for whatever fuss was about to go down.

“Eyyy there my Big Boo, you’re messin’ that sucka up something fierce. What’s got ya all butt hurt?” She ended the statement with dialectical flare, watching as Brick steadied the punching bag.

“Mordecai is out on a date.” Brick adjusted the wrappings on his fist, adding more padding to his knuckles.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Brick drew his arm back, before swinging at the punching bag again with a strained grunt, knocking the bag off it’s support and into the wall. Both Brick and Tina stared at the abused object for a moment before Brick let out a deep sigh, “I think ‘oh’ explains how I feel pretty well right now.”

Tina frowned, “I don’t know, I think the word you’re-a-looking for is _jealous_. And when the hell did he find time to meet someone? I don’t see him doing anything with anyone who isn’t me, you, or Talon… WAIT!”, Tina gasped, quickly running over and grabbing Bricks arm, forcing him to stare down at her. “Is he going on a date… with Talon? _PLEASE_ don’t tell me our man Mordy is doing nasty bizness with an animal, I don’t think my poor heart could take it!” She began to let out loud, overdramatic wails of misery at the thought of it.

“Aw hell no, Tina, what the hell?” Brick couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the petrified look on Tina’s face, but pushed her mask to the side so he could go back to scowling. He inspected what was once the support latch for his punching bag, realizing that he probably wouldn’t get it back together for a few days. “Damn, really didn’t think about this.”

Tina readjusted her mask, “You’re telling me,” she kicked at the crumpled-up bag, wincing when it barely budged under the force, “if you’re so jealous about–”

“I’m _not_ jealous.”

“Shut yo mouth you totally are. Why don’t you say anything to him, big guy? Not like you’ve hid it very well all these years.”

Brick rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to meet Tina’s stare, “Really? I thought I was doing a pretty good job.” Tina laughed hysterically at that, slapping Brick’s bicep.

“YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SUBTLE?! Oh damn, Boo, you really believe that!” She smirked up at the big man, noting the pout he was directing at her, “Seriously, you regularly give Mordy gifts wrapped in heart covered wrapping paper. I don’t even do that with Sheega, and we’re like… actually big gay ladies, my man.”

“Mordecai don’t seem to notice.”

Tina scoffed, “Mordy don’t notice anything unless it crosses his scope or smacks him in the face.” She dragged her boot through the dirt, idly making designs as Brick tried to tidy up his station, “You could always smack him in the face with some flowers? OH! I could make flowers out of scrap metal, so they don’t wilt, and they’ll hurt even more! Really drive home the point you’re making.” Tina added a smiley face to a flower she had quickly crafted out of the Pandorian soil. Quietly she muttered, “Could add some firecrackers too, heheh, blast his face a bit.”

Brick groaned loudly, rubbing roughly at his eyes as exhaustion began to settle behind them, “I don’t wanna hurt Mordy, he didn’t do nothing. His date on the other hand… wouldn’t mind introducing him to my fists.”

Whiplash hit Tina like a freight train, “Hold up, he’s on a date with a dude?” She bounced around Brick like an over-eager skag, mouth cracking into a wide smile.

Brick tried to steady her, “Damn, Tina, I can’t keep up with you sometimes. Yeah, Mordy is meeting some guy, don’t see why that matters.”

“Ohohohoho, my dear boy, you don’t understand. With this information… you’ve given me an idea~!”

The maniacal grin spreading across Tina’s face did very little to comfort Brick.

* * *

“–and then I almost turned into a plant. I’m glad I didn’t, but I could have been like… a cool willow tree or somethin’.” Mordecai attempted to fill the silence as he led Daniel, his date, towards the entrance of Boomtown. The night hadn’t gone terribly, like Mordecai had feared, but it had been… not great either. Much quieter than he wanted.

“Yeah, that could have been cool, but also would have probably sucked.” Daniel didn’t elaborate further, choosing to instead look at the surrounding area. Mordecai tried to ignore it, but this was how the whole evening had passed. Him, trying to keep conversations going, with Daniel simply responding the whole time. It hadn’t been like this when they ran into each other while hunting the same bounty, but maybe that was just due to the rush of being on a mission.

Mordecai sighed; he liked silence for the most part, sure, but not the awkward kind that came with meeting new people. It wasn’t like the comfortable silence that would fall over Boomtown when everyone was doing their own thing. It wasn’t _anything_ like the comfortable silence that would surround him and Brick when they did menial repairs and chores.

Speaking of which, he should probably warn Daniel about those two.

“Ey, Daniel, maybe we should part ways here, I kind of live with these two who–” Before Mordecai could finish his sentence, a small landmine detonated about four yards away, thoroughly startling Daniel and merely sending Mordecai to stumble a few feet back. As the two regained their composure, Tina came skipping down the path from the town entrance. When she finally reached them, Tina slapped Daniel on the back which sent him stumbling again.

“Sup sluuuuuuut!”

“Tina, what the hell?!” Mordecai made sure Daniel got steady on his feet, before turning to glare at Tina, “You coulda blown us up!” The young girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Really, Mordy? You think I would make such a noobie mistake? I am a _connoisseur_ in bombs, a true master of the explosive arts! I do not… mess up mah bombs. And besides!” Tina swung behind Daniel, throwing her arms over his shoulders and resting her chin there, “I wouldn’t want to hurt a guest! What’s your name, sugarcakes?”

“Uh… Daniel.” He tried to turn his head so he could see Tina fully, but shrieked as she roughly spun him around, conveniently placing his back to Boomtown’s entrance.

“Damn, Daniel, LOOK AT THESE ARMS! Lacking meat, just like my side man Mordy here. No worries, we can make it work, girl.” Tina began poking at his stomach and sides, inspecting him thoroughly. Mordecai pushed himself between Tina and Daniel, unaware of the force of nature that was heading their way.

“Tina, seriously, back off. He doesn’t need you checking him out.”

She gasped at that, placing a hand over her heart to feign offense,”ExCUSE ME?! Mordy, in case you forgot, I have a lady friend~ I don’t need to be checking out your boy toy for myself. I’m simply seeing if Brick can have himself a new sparring partner.” Mordecai lifted an eyebrow in confusion, unseen by the young girl, and Daniel peeked around Mordecai’s arm to look at Tina.

“Who’s Brick?”

Tina smiled sweetly, but Mordecai could see the sour in it. She pointed over both of their shoulders.

“_That’s_ my main man, Brick.”

Daniel turned, bumped into something solid, and then looked up. Only to then look up _farther_. He visibly shrunk under Brick’s shadow.

Brick simply nodded his head at him, “Sup. Just knocked my punching bag into a wall, need something to replace it. How good you at taking punches?”

Mordecai was hardly processing what was happening in front of him. Was this really happening? Brick loved to throw people around, sure, but that was usually saved for bandits and low lives, not just any random person who came across his path. Daniel backing up into him knocked him out of his stupor, “Daniel, hey, wait–”

“Uh, sorry Mordecai, I just remembered that I have to meet up with some other hunters for a mission, yeah. So, I uhhh, I should really get going.” Daniel was already hurrying back to his runner, not looking back as Mordecai tried to call out to him.

“Daniel, wait!... UGH!” Mordecai turned to Tina and Brick, both who were trying to look innocent but failing miserably. He stormed over, and even though his mask was covering his face, Tina and Brick could practically feel his death glare, “What the HELL is wrong with you two?! First, you nearly blow us up, and THEN you go and threaten the guy?” Mordecai pulled at his dreads, “It’s like I’m back home; having my siblings scare off any dates I try to bring over!”

Tina at least had the smarts to shrink back and sound defeated. “In my defense, he totally wasn’t good enough for you, Mordy. Mmhmmm, he was a total bitch and I ain’t gonna let my shorty be seen with some push-over.”

Mordecai crossed his arms, “Yeah? Is that how you feel? You didn’t even know the guy, Tina!” He then aimed his glare up at Brick, “What about you, huh?! Just take one look at the poor guy and decide you’re gonna knock him out? I thought you were getting over that, man.”

Brick shrugged, turning away so he didn’t have to look at those dark lenses that managed to give off the feeling of pure disappointment. “I didn’t like him when you left to meet him.” He didn’t wait for Mordecai to respond to that, just started walking back into Boomtown. Tina watched as Mordecai stood frozen for a moment, before the comment finally clicked and he dashed after Brick’s retreating form, matching his pace by his side.

“Seriously Brick?! How old are we, huh?! I’m glad we made this place for ourselves on this shithole of a planet, and I’d shoot anyone who dares say anything bad about you or Tina, but I… UGH!” Brick barely acknowledged Mordecai as he ranted by his side, hands moving in angry, animated gestures. Tina followed silently behind, twisting and pulling at a strand of hair as she watched Mordecai go off, wincing as his voice rose in volume.

“I know you seem happy doing what you do, but dating is a thing that normal people do, Brick! After all the shit I’ve been through, shouldn’t I get to experience something that isn’t fucked up for once?!” Brick snapped and turned to look at Mordecai, giving him an equally lethal glare of his own.

“What about what we’ve been through?”

Mordecai’s shoulders lost some of their tension, “What about it?”

“We’ve both been through shit, Mordy. We’ve been through it together. I don’t see why you gotta go find some stranger who doesn’t know you from a bandit when you’ve got us.” Brick sat down on the bench in his station, looking just as tired as he felt. Tina snuck past the two of them and made her way over to where Enrique IV was curled up and napping. She snuggled up next to him and watched as the two men continued to work through their problems.

“Brick…” Mordecai sighed and pulled his mask off, rubbing his cheeks where the material had dug in, “I get what you’re saying, man. But there are some things I can’t get here. I couldn’t ask it of you, and _definitely_ not Tina.”

“Why not?”

Mordecai gave Brick a worried expression, turning to glance at Tina before looking back and whispering, “Brick, do I _really_ gotta explain why I don’t wanna be messing with Tina?”

“Mordy, no! I didn’t mean _that_!” Brick dropped his head into his hands and Mordecai threw his hands up in frustration.

“Well what the hell _did_ you mean?!”

“I was talking about me!”

Silence fell over Boomtown. Mordecai stared down at Brick, watching as the big man let out a sigh, “We’ve been through a lot, Mordecai. I know it ain’t easy being here and I know we all got problems, but I wanna help you.” Brick slowly stood up, feeling his age and exhaustion in his knees. He rubbed his knuckles to sooth his growing nerves and found the courage to meet Mordecai’s eyes, “Goddamnit, what I mean is… I like ya, Mordy. Plain and simple.”

Mordecai held a blank expression on his face for a few moments before he dragged a hand down his face, the barest hint of a smile beginning to peek through, “Are you messing with me? Is this some kind of joke?” Brick shook his head. “Fuck, man, aren’t we a pair?” He suddenly began to chuckle, voice straining as he pulled at his dreads, “How could I be so stupid?! It’s been all these years, hasn’t it, huh?” Brick nodded silently, watching as Mordecai shifted from one emotion to the next. “I mean, what the hell, man? It… FUCK, it makes sense now! The fucking heart covered wrappings, the way you would act when we first started taking care of Tina… How you remembered every date that was significant to me?! All this time I really thought that was just you being… you! But really…” Mordecai stopped his rambling to look up at Brick, “Why have you… How have you put up with my dumbass for all these years?”

Brick smiled and shrugged, “Like I said, I like ya, Mordy. And I don’t think you’re a dumbass.” His mind suddenly caught up with him and his smile dropped, “So… Do you like me too?”

Mordecai laughed, “Slow down there. I just found out that you’ve liked my sorry ass for the past few years, that’s gonna take awhile to wrap my head around. I wouldn’t say I… _don’t_ like you. Hanging around someone for a couple years–” Mordecai scratched at the back of his head, a small blush darkening the already dark complexion of his cheeks, “It uh… It makes your mind wander sometimes, yah know?”

“Damn, you _nasty_, Mordy!” Both Mordecai and Brick whipped their heads around to look at Tina, who was still curled up with Enrique IV, chewing on a strand of hair.

“What the hell, Tina?! Can you please give us a minute?” Mordecai kicked a small rock towards her, not aiming to hit her, but hoping that it would spook her away. It usually worked on other animals. Tina stuck her tongue out and flipped them off.

“I live here too damnit! I have rights!” Despite what she was saying, Tina got up and led Enrique IV into her personal living space. Mordecai waited for her door to close all the way before turning back to Brick and taking a seat on the bench.

“Jeez… kids, man.”

Brick joined him back on the bench and grasped his shoulder and squeezed, “Yeah, but she’s good. You did a damn fine job looking out for her.”

Mordecai glanced up, “Don’t you mean _we_?” They shared a look but Mordecai quickly looked down at his hands, rubbing his palms. “Listen… I won’t lie to you Brick, I never let myself think about… us, like that… because I figured it would never happen. I’m not exactly the easiest guy to get along with. But if you’re interested…” Brick looked over at him expectantly, hope lighting up his face, “I wouldn’t be against giving it a try.”

“Really?” Mordecai waited a quick moment before nodding. “Hell yeah!” Brick slung one arm around Mordecai’s shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug, pressing his face into Mordecai’s dreads. Mordecai laughed and shoved weakly at Brick’s chest, enjoying the return of Brick’s good mood too much to actually end it. He was too busy being smothered by Brick to notice Tina poking her head out her door.

“Hey, you two done bickering and ready to retire to the country side, start a pet sanctuary, and live out the rest of your days being content with your lot in life?” She glanced between the two of them. Enrique IV poked his head out from behind Tina’s legs.

Mordecai gestured for her to come over, “C’mere Tina, we’re already doing that.” Brick used the arm not holding Mordecai to also wave her over.

Tina’s face broke into a giant smile, “OH SHIT SON, YOU RIGHT!” She ran over to them, throwing herself into Brick’s free side. If not for his massive size and strength, she would have knocked the three of them off the bench. Brick closed his other arm around Tina’s small frame and pulled her closer to his chest.

“Man, screw everyone else, I got all I need right here. Oh, yeah, you too Enrique.” Brick and the other two looked at the skag who was trying to squeeze into the group hug. Mordecai lifted a hand to his mouth and whistled loudly, holding his arm out as Talon came down from her nest to rest with him, “Hey, don’t go forgetting my girl.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mordy.”

Tina poked Mordecai’s chest, “So, this means you won’t go breaking my big man’s heart, you hear? I don’t want to see you bringing nerds to our super cool town that’s for cool peeps only.”

Mordecai laughed, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to tone down the asshole behavior, alright? Besides, you two had the right idea about Daniel. Dude was kind of lame.”

“I could have told you that, Birdman!” Tina nearly broke out of Brick’s grasp with her sudden outburst, but he managed to keep a hold on her and prevent her from falling back. “Holy shit, first things first, that boy had NO style! That shirt with those pants? WITH THOSE COLORS? Mordy, I’m jealous you’re colorblind because that shit was _NASTY_! And the look on his face when my bomb went off? Forget it! You do you, I know you don’t care, but that boy had no–”

Mordecai and Brick let Tina rant about Daniel in peace, choosing instead to watch as she gestured wildly. Enrique IV and Talon got themselves comfortable amongst the group, and as Tina went from one form of rambling to the other, Mordecai and Brick would occasionally share glances.

They didn’t know how things would turn out, but like always, they’d get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Again, this is my first time trying to write these characters, so if you have any advice, tips, or critiques on how to write these characters I'd love to read them~


End file.
